


You Are My Paradise After Dark

by jubilantfray



Series: The Paradise After Dark [1]
Category: The Paradise
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, I Don't Even Know, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jubilantfray/pseuds/jubilantfray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Paradise when night falls. Adding those moments that some might have imagined or wanted. This is set during Season 1, Episode 6 after Denise professes her love to Moray and their first kiss. What might have happened after the Jonas v. Dudley incident had things gone differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Paradise After Dark

Denise was attracted to him the moment she laid eyes on him. He was dark, handsome, broody, and the way he carried himself with such confidence. She wanted him; wanted to be him. She imagined how strong his hands must be because they were large. And large hands meant a large .... well, her sister had told her that part, then told Denise it was certainly the truth because her sisters betrothed James had proved the myth. But Moray was of such a higher station that herself. How could she ever possibly win him, let alone even have Moray notice her? 

Moray was attracted to her the first time he saw her. Denise's golden locks spilled down her shoulders and the way that one curl would continually fall in her eyes regardless of how many times she tucked it behind her ear or under her other hair; it was as unruly as he imagined that she would be. But still, he had assured that it was Miss Audrey who officially give Denise the position in Ladies Wear, even though he had already said Denise could have the post. Moray imagined things that he probably should not be imagining, like tucking that strand of hair behind Denise's ear and doing so right before he kissed her in his minds eye. Dudley walked in on his daydreams too many times, but all Moray could do was smile thinking about the new girl in Ladies Wear. 

Then she finally gave in and went to him when he was in his darkest place. He thought it was like something had called her to him. He asked her to call him John, so she did. She had not gone to tell him that she loved him, and despite all of her fears of rejection, when he asked her to call him by the name his mother gave him, all of her reservations went out of the window and the profession of her undying love happened. And then the kiss happened. That kiss, their first kiss, so rudely interrupted by Arthur and Sam, or more likely Dudley and Jonas. Moray had rushed off, left her standing in his office alone, feelings muttering about and she had finally rushed away and upstairs.

Then Denise cried to herself in Ladies Wear and Miss Audrey tried to fix it by telling her to squash her feelings. And, after resolving Jonas and Dudley to call it a night, Moray continued to mope the guilt over the loss of his wife, a life doomed with Katherine Glendenning and now the rushing overwhelming feelings after having kissed Denise. He nary would call it guilt, but maybe a little guilt from not having seen it and acted on it sooner. Now he was betrothed to a woman he did not love, and had kissed a woman that, that what? That he loved. 

Resolved to never let anyone tell her to who and where she could talk, and with and what she could and could not think, Denise threw off her bed covers, marched down the stairs straight to Moray's office and threw the door wide open before even considering that maybe she should knock. There was Moray, in the chair behind his desk, hand in his head, elbow resting on the green ink pad. He looked up at her as the door flew open turning 180 degrees on it's hinges and crashing into the wall. 

"I am not sorry," she said standing in the middle of Moray's office with her hands on her hips. He stood from his chair and stared at her, mouth hanging slightly open.

"Well, I am not. I might regret it one day, but right now, I am not sorry about what I said or what I did," she declared.

Suddenly conscious that he was letting his jaw hang slack, he pressed his lips together then began to walk towards her. She let her hands fall from her hips with the intention of taking him into her grasp and never letting go, but he walked right past her. Her hands flew back to her hips and this time it was her mouth that hung open. Her eyes followed him as he crossed the remaining length of the room, took the knob of his heavy office door in his hand and closed it gently. She heard the turn of the locking mechanism and her own mouth closed as she gulped deeply. Moray took quick and wide steps to the count of 15 before he was standing in front of her and smiled down at her, his eyes twinkling. 

"I am not sorry either, not for the things you said nor what you did. What we did. What I am sorry for is that we were interrupted and unable to find out where that kiss might have taken us, where we might be right now. But, because the woman that declared her love for me just earlier this evening now stands before me in only her dressing gown, I must be sure that this is what you want, Denise. Do you want me to kiss you again?"

Suddenly Denise felt completely and entirely naked as she stood before Moray. She was so hell bent on finishing what she had started that ensuring that she was decent and properly covered had not even strayed into her mind. She quickly covered her chest with her arms and took a step back, but as soon as she had made those motions, she dropped her arms back to her side and reclaimed that step that put her right back in front of Moray. John. 

"Yes, I want you to kiss me again," she said quickly, chin held high in the air, looking from his eyes to his lips and back in quick succession. 

"If I do, I am not going to want to stop kissing you," he said, still standing his ground, watching her eyes roam over his face, landing on his lips and he had a flaming want to engulf every inch of her body. "I desire you with all that I am, Denise." Her eyes were as full of lust as was his entire body, and he knew that he would fully take her if she allowed it. He would never discard her though, never like he had done with Clara, and what he now considered doing with Katherine. 

"Kiss me, John," she whispered and leaned into him slightly. He quickly closed the gap and pressed his lips to hers as he gathered her body in his arms and pulled her into his chest. He kissed her well and good, massaging her silky soft lips with his, teasing them apart with the tip of his tongue, biting gently on her bottom lip. She responded well and mirrored his actions and soon they were both lost in their lust. He found himself gathering her dressing gown in his hands instinctively lifting the edges so that he could feel her skin. He wanted her and he wanted her now. 

"Be mine," he whispered between kisses on her lips, her chin, behind her ears, down her neck. "Be mine forever, Denise," he gulped as he felt her press herself against his hardness between them. Somewhere between her telling him she loved him and now, he decided that Katherine Glendening be damned, he was not marrying her because, well, because Denise. It had been all Denise since she walked into his store that fateful day.  

"Yes, I will be yours," she gasped as he nibbled on the curve of her neck right where it meets her shoulder. She threw her head back to give him more room to continue in his ministrations on her body.

"I mean it, be mine forever. Be mine and only mine," he sighed as she again mirrored his actions and began to nibble on his ear lobe.

"Yes, John. Yes, I am yours, do as you please," she whispered into his ear before dragging her tongue down his jugular vein. With that, he took her gown over her head in one swift motion revealing her naked body to him. She did not hide herself, in fact, he mused that she was proud of the way she stood, completely exposed, in front of him. She smiled that smile that only she had, the one that made things stir deep down for him, things that even Helene had never made stir for him. 

"I"m going to take you now," he said to her leaning in to cup one of her creamy breasts in his hand. 

"No, I am going to give myself to you," she said quickly, taking small gasps of air as he brought his mouth to her rosy nipple. 

"I'm going to marry you," he said as he broke suction on the left and moved to her right pink peak. 

"Eventually," she panted, "first, maybe you should, oh," she gasped as he cupped her neglected globe and squeezed gently, "maybe you should bare yourself for me as I, oh!" when he nibbled slightly on the fleshy peak.

"Maybe I should?" he said quietly as he kissed his way back up her chest before burying his nose in her neck and suckled on the tender skin. She clasped on tightly to his shoulders, her head thrown back again. He circled his arms around her waist and massaged her backside with his hands.

"Oh John, please, remove your clothes and let's make haste with this," she gasped loudly.

"Yes, darling," he chuckled as he smiled up at her. Her pupils were blown and he was more than ready to make haste as she had demanded. He removed his waist coat, and Denise began to fumble with the buttons on his trousers. He took her right hand in his left and helped her palm the length of him over his pants. She smiled up at him with the revelation that what she had set in motion was not going to stop. She had only been determined to declare her love for him, but now she was to have him as her own, and forever, as he had declared.

"I love you, John," she said through her smile. He kissed her again, only increasing the passion between them as he continued to attempt to finagle the buttons on the clothing that separated him from her.  

"And I love you," he whispered to her lips, opening his eyes to find her staring at him, big blue eyes full of love and lust. He ripped the rest of the buttons off of his pants, and they scattered around the room making tinkling noises as they bounced across the floor. He cared not that his shirt was not fully unbuttoned and tore it over his head and dropped it to the floor next to where he had kicked his pants off before continuing to caress Denise's body with his hands. He moved backwards towards the settee on the far wall and she followed him, lips never parting and hands never straying from one another's body. When his calves felt the hardness of the furniture, he turned and gently lowered Denise to the soft cushions. Then he laid his own body slightly atop of hers. 

Moray continued to worship Denise's lips with his own, her body with his hands, massaging her breasts and then sinking lower towards her center. He trailed his fingertips over her abdomen, soft with curves of a feminine body. She gasped as he reached the soft hair. 

"Have you ever partaken in the solitary vice?" he asked her parting his lips from hers. Denise blushed and nodded. "It will be much like that when I touch you there, but I do not know what pleasures you yet," he whispered to her. "You must tell me if I am too rough or not rough enough." Denise blushed harder. "I only want you prepared for me, for all of me, because I must have you," he growled before taking her bottom lip gently between his teeth and sinking his hand further between her legs. 

Moray was shocked to find Denise fully drenched with her own moisture as his fingers gently parted her folds, but he did not stop in what he felt were necessary preparations. He assumed, and correctly, that he would be her first, but she was fully pliable in his arms and he did not want the experience to be of any waste for her. His fingers teased the bud deep within the folds of her skin to a state of arousal and she moaned and sighed in his arms. He continued to kiss her lips, neck, breasts and her belly. Her bosom heaved with passion and he could barely contain himself. He wanted to taste her, all of her, but afraid that it might be too much, he hesitated. 

"Oh dear God, John. I want more. More of you," she moaned as his fingers explored and teased her flower. He could contain himself no longer and slid off the settee and settled on the floor on his knees near her feet at the end of the lounger. He took one of her knees and draped her leg over his shoulder and the other he pushed towards the wall. She gasped and looked up at him and he smiled at her lovingly. She trusted him and watched as he kissed her center with his whole open mouth. She cried out as he flicked the tip of his tongue over the pleasure bud that was engorged with the blood of desire. He watched her all the while, his tongue massaging and teasing, flipping and flicking around her center, dipping down into the wet opening and tasting of her. He closed his eyes finally and listened to her moans and gasps, learning where she liked and where she loved his attentions. Her legs began to shake and her pants hastened when he slowly and gently slid one finger inside the entrance of her dark cavern. 

"Does it hurt?" he asked quickly eyes popping wide open.

"No, do not stop, John, do not stop," she cried. Her blonde hair spilled all around her face and there were subtle red splotches on her chest where his beard had brushed over her skin. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He was able to resume, finger sliding slowly inside of her. She was tight as he was thought she would be and he was afraid that coupling would hurt terribly the first time. He also resumed kissing her with his mouth and tongue, playing with the bean that was much easier to find now that she had such passion flowing through her. His one finger slid slowly past the last knuckle and she bucked her hips towards him. He moved it out and slowly back in again, repeating the motion at the slowest pace of a snail, and she sighed and then moaned the deepest, softest, lushest sound he had ever heard. Her hands made their home at the nape of his neck pulling him down harder into her center where his tongue and mouth lavished pleasure on her core.

Her eyes were closed tight, enjoying every bit of every thing that John did to her body. What she felt was somewhat similar to what she created with her own fingers, but so much more heightened and different in a way that she would have a hard time describing to anyone. Tingles ran down her legs and into her toes causing her to curl them. She had no control over her hips that thrust into John's face and was slightly embarrassed over that, until he slid a second finger joining the first into her body. All thought to be embarrassed was gone at that point. The sounds escaping from her she was sure she would never be able to recreate and she lost herself in him. She felt like she was sinking and flying at the same time, and she could see little white lights even though her eyes were closed, and what she felt down there was frighteningly amazing and then when he did that with his tongue and his teeth ... 

"Oh JOHN!" she gasped as she reached her climax. Her body seized with pleasure coupled with this pain that brought more pleasure and she writhed and bucked underneath him. And he did not stop, no, he did not. He continued gently thrusting his fingers into her core, twisting them slightly as she came undone. And his mouth continued to play her like a finely tuned instrument causing her the greatest pleasure she had ever experienced. When her first flight was nearly over and she came down for a landing, Denise looked down at Moray between her legs and giggled. He looked a mess. Hair standing up in all directions, moisture glistening from the tip of his nose down to this chin, and the widest Cheshire cat grin she had ever imagined. Her legs trembled, not from cold but from what she was unaware. 

"While I am not a child and certainly not uneducated, I must ask. How did you do that to me?" she asked meagerly. 

"Through love and want, a desire to pleasure you, take your body and mold it," he said as he crawled his way back up her. He lay down on her again, gentle with his weight and could feel his manhood pressed against her hip. She wrapped the leg that had been on his shoulder around his waist and he slid more comfortably to nearly between her legs. He knew he would take her if she let him and then he would marry her the next day. If she would let him. He would marry her even if she did not let him take her. 

"I desire you above all others, Denise," he whispered to her mouth before pressing his against hers. She tasted herself on him and it only heightened her pleasure, for one because he was sharing what he had done to her, for her, with her and for two, because the passion and intensity behind the kiss was the most amazing thing she had felt since he was between her legs just moments before.  She felt his hips slide more between her legs and she opened her pelvis for him. She suddenly wanted more, but she could not put her finger exactly on what more it was. Until he was pressing at her entrance, it was then she realized that she wanted more of him. 

"I will not unless you give me consent," he whispered again to her mouth. His eyes bore into hers and she nodded and quietly said "Yes, please, I want you, John."

He pushed his hips towards her pelvic bone in the attempt to slide into her unaided, but quickly learned that she was still very small. He gripped his own cock at the base and helped push the head into her slick opening. She gasped at the feeling as she stretched even farther now, further open than what his fingers had been able to manage. 

"I will go slow, but if it hurts, I will stop," he whispered to her through gritted teeth. He wanted to plunge into her, deep into her cavern and ravage her. His desire for her was so overwhelming that he knew he could lose control and just take her, but for the love of her, he could not and would not do so. There would be time for that he was sure. Another time after she was fully stretched and could handle his length and girth. He would fuck her then, fuck her and pleasure himself with her body and her with his body. He knew he had to reel his mind in and take only what she was feeling into consideration right now. 

"It does not hurt, per se," she said, "it only feels like, well, like you are filling me. I want to be filled. I want more, John," she panted as he slowly pushed into her and pulled out before pushing just a little bit more into her. He could feel her stretching and wondered if she would bleed. He kissed her cheeks and her neck, suckling on the skin near her throat and over her breasts. His hands held her hips so he could go slowly and feel her as she molded to fit him. Her breaths came in panting gasps again as he mouthed her nipples, nipping them slightly between his teeth. Her hands traveled up and down his back, down to his buttocks as he pushed gently into her, further and further until he was fully inside of her. He stilled and let her get used to the feeling of him inside of her.

Moray knew that he would explode if he were to initiate any movement at this point. She was so snugly fit around him that he tried to think of anything but her at this moment. _Had he turned off the lights in Haberdashery? Had he locked the front door? Did he place that order and pay that vendor?_ But she moved beneath him, squirming just slightly and he could not keep his hips from wanting to dance, so he started slowly withdrawing from her. Denise then grasped his buttocks so tightly he clenched the muscles and thrust back into her harder than he had meant to. He stopped again and lifted his head from where it was buried in her neck. They both breathed so quickly and deeply their upper bodies moved in unison. 

Denise looked up at him and smiled quickly before forcefully planting her lips on his and thrusting her tongue in his mouth. Moray moved out and then into her again and she gasped a little. She felt no pain at all, only pleasure and stretching which enhanced the pleasure she felt. She thrust her tongue harder into his mouth and he relaxed on her completely and fully exploring her mouth with his. His hips continued their dance, thrusting in and out, his cock sliding gently into her folds. He opened his eyes and looked down at her as he continued to kiss and move in her. She looked like an angel. Golden hair spilled all around her face, eyes with long lashes closed peacefully but he knew she was anything from peaceful from the way she thrust her own hips back up to him. Her hands explored his backside fully, grasping and pulling him down into her, then up his back with light fingertips and into his hair where she pulled him down to deepen their kiss. 

He moved faster now, snapping his pelvis slightly and when his scrotum brushed against her bottom, she gasped again breaking their kiss. His eyes flew open and he looked down at her. She smiled up at him and let her hands quickly wander back to his buttocks and pulled him into her again. She encouraged him to pick up his pace with her hands, pulling and then relaxing, nearly digging her fingers into him. She could feel the the rough of his hair down there scrape softly against her pleasure nub and it only heightened her own pleasure when she tilted her hips just so and then John gasped. 

"I'm going to need to slow down or ..." he said.

"Or I will fall with you, please don't stop," she begged. He thrust into her again, angling his own hips where his balls slapped against her and his pubis slid against her nub. She moaned and gasped as he pushed into her and pulled back out nearly leaving her entirely but not quite. He made little circles with his hips and watched her as her eyes slid closed and her head fell farther back. Her grip tightened on him and her mouth fell open making a "O" shape. Then she made that noise, just like the shape of her mouth.

"Oooohh," she sighed as she was filled with him again, over and over filled with him. She had never imagined that coupling would feel so amazingly wonderful and she never wanted it to stop with John. Even though she was having him right now, she wanted him again already. Then that feeling of flying began to take over her body again and she heard herself telling him to go faster and harder and he must have because she fell off a cliff and dove into a pool of pleasure unlike that she had ever experienced or imagined before. She cried out in pleasure filled gasps and every vowel she had ever uttered before fell off her tongue as Moray plunged deep inside of her releasing himself into her with his own long moan of desire. 

He lay on top of her, slightly slick with the just a sheen of moisture from the effort and they recovered their senses. He finally gathered her into his arms sliding slightly off of her and slipping from inside of her. She sighed, smiled and cuddled into him the best she could on the narrow settee. Moray kissed the top of Denise's head and rested his chin there.  

"We are now merged as one, Denise," Moray said quietly. "Please say you will marry me."

"I will marry you, John," Denise responded pulling him closer to her. "But not until we have done that at least a dozen more times," she sighed.

He smiled and closed his eyes. They drifted off to slumber in each other's arms, naked, sated, and on the settee in Moray's office.  

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A little explanation - pleasuring oneself in the Victorian era was referred to as "the solitary vice". 
> 
> "The Paradise" is set in the 1870's and Alice's Adventures in Wonderland was written in 1865, so it is entirely plausible that Denise Lovett had read Lewis Carroll's work and indeed known what a Cheshire cat's grin might look like.


End file.
